


Две недели (Two weeks)

by daria_moose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Dean Winchester, M/M, Pre-Slash, Pregnant Mary Winchester, Sam Winchester in Mary's belly, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daria_moose/pseuds/daria_moose
Summary: Мэри на восьмом месяце беременности с Сэмом просыпается и находит Дина, говорящего с ее животом.Еще не слеш, но пре-слеш точно.





	Две недели (Two weeks)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two weeks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454543) by [Winmance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance). 



Мэри проснулась около девяти, чувствуя себя еще более уставшей, чем перед сном. Остался всего месяц до рождения Сэма, но каждый день давался ей все сложнее и сложнее.

Она неловко сместилась, пытаясь скинуть с себя тяжесть одеяла, но когда почувствовала маленькие ручки, обхватывающие ее живот, то наконец открыла глаза.

Она не могла не улыбнуться, увидев ее маленького мальчика, уткнувшегося лицом в ее животик, и обхватившем его в защитном жесте.

Когда впервые они сказали ему, что хотят еще одного ребенка, Дин был расстроен больше, чем когда его перепутали с девочкой. В его маленькой головке, завести еще одного ребенка означало, что родители больше не любят его и хотят обменять на кого-то нового. После долгого разговора он наконец проникся идеей и, когда Мэри забеременела, выглядел даже более обрадованным, чем они сами.

Он помогал красить стены, говоря Мэри какой именно цвет хочет малыш, что он хочет или не хочет. Джон был немного обеспокоен тем, что Дин говорил, что он может слышать ребенка, но Мэри находила это слишком милым, чтобы останавливать.

Она видела много нехороших вещей, от приведений до монстров, и хотела видеть столько счастья, столько любви, сколько могла, и не хотела останавливаться.

Она снова закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь тем, как близко с ней ее мальчики, и Дин начинает водить пальцами по ее животу.

 — Приветик, Сэмми, — шепчет ее животу он.

Она изо всех сил старается не улыбаться, Дин не должен знать, что она проснулась, но, когда малыш пинается в ответ Дину, она не может сдержать удивленного стона.

— Ш-ш-ш, Сэмми, не разбуди мамочку, — приказывает Дин, используя тот голос, которым папа просит его не делать чего-то, — Если разбудишь маму, я не смогу остаться с тобой, я уже говорил тебе, — он вздыхает, — Да, Сэмми, я знаю. Я тоже хочу быть с тобой. Но доктор сказал, что еще целый месяц до того, как ты появишься на свет!

Мэри не может не рассмеяться, когда слышит насколько раздраженным звучит ее сын. Он выглядит в точности как Джон, когда говорит об этом. После нее, Дин наверное самый уставший от этой беременности.

 — Не знаю, откуда берутся дети. Ты в мамином животике, так что… Не знаю. Папа сказал, что у мамы есть специальное место, откуда ты появишься. Но Макс из моей группы сказал, что дети берутся из вагины. Не знаю, где это, но, должно быть, это секретное место, потому что мисс Элизабет была зла, когда он сказал это, — он смеется, вспоминая как Макс продолжал кричать «Вагина!» после того, как ему запретили это делать, — Думаешь, мы могли бы сходить в это место, когда ты станешь старше? Да, спросим там о ребенке! Никогда не видел мальчиков с малышами в их животиках, но, наверное, они просто никогда об этом не просили?

Джон должен серьезно поговорить с их сыном, потому что Мэри не уверена, что она сможет сделать это без смеха. Она немного забеспокоилась, что Дин хочет ребенка от собственного брата, но он даже не знает, откуда берутся дети, только знает, что нужно любить кого-то очень сильно, и, на данный момент, Сэм — тот, кого он любит больше всех.

 — Он снова тебе снился? — голос Дина холоднее, чем до этого, едва слышный. Мэри хмурится, не понимая, о ком он говорит, — Я знаю, Сэмми, но тебе не нужно бояться. Я защищу тебя, всегда. Он не доберется до тебя до тех пор, пока я с тобой, обещаю. Я никогда тебя не оставлю, я лучше умру, чем брошу тебя одного.

Дин бросает быстрый взгляд на Мэри, прежде чем медленно поднять ее футболку и поцеловать живот. Она чувствует, как ребенок двигается, и в ее животе словно образуется узел. Сэм понимает, что говорит Дин, она это чувствует.

Это может означать только одно, даже если она отказывается рассматривать эту возможность.

 — Ты можешь появиться быстрее? — Дин почти умоляет, его пальчики потирают живот Мэри, — Две недели? Ага. Это здорово! Не могу дождаться, чтобы наконец увидеть тебя! — он целует ее живот опять, сильнее на этот раз, — Конечно, я уже люблю тебя, Сэмми!

 — Дин? — зовет Джон, поднимаясь по лестнице.

 — Мне надо идти, Сэмми. Увидимся через две недели, хорошо?

Она не говорит об этом с Джоном. Она не говорит об этом никому.

Соулмейты, они редки. Она никогда не видела, чтобы кто-то нашел своего. Когда она встретила Джона, она думала, что он и есть ее соулмейт, но их метки были разные, они не могли чувствовать друг друга на том уровне, на каком соулмейты могут. Никто практически не верил в соулмейтов, даже ее собственный отец, но теперь Мэри знала, что это не сказки.

Сэм родился ровно через две недели, на две недели раньше срока, и, когда Мэри начала плакать, Джон подумал, что это слезы счастья. Когда они увидели ее, темную метку на талии Сэма, это был символ, который они точно видели до этого. Символ, полностью идентичный символу Дина.

Спустя шесть месяцев Мэри наконец поняла о ком говорили ее сыновья в тот день.


End file.
